


Savor Your Prey

by RomaNatty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragontalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaNatty/pseuds/RomaNatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio tries to teach Lovino how to hunt, but the hybrid just doesn't want to listen. It looks like Antonio is going to have to resort to other means to capture his lover's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savor Your Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Dragontalia Oneshot. Present for of-romano-and-spain (@ tumblr dot com) based off of her drawing.
> 
> Written by romanatty (me)  
> Beta'd by super-cholo (@ tumblr dot com)

There once was a time when the land was inhabited by dragon and human alike. The world was a peaceful place, but a dangerous place, nonetheless, for both species. Both species tried to keep the peace, but there were always dragon hunters and rogue dragons who tried to stir up trouble. For the most part, however, the species coincided without issue.

There was even a good amount of hybrids walking around.

The thing about hybrids is that they follow a different set of rules from humans and dragons alike. Their appearances are mixed, obviously, with human limbs and skin but patches of dragon scales, claws, and tongues. They are intelligent, unless medically proven otherwise, with human emotions and imagination. They have instincts closer to dragons; hunting and mating to name a few.

It was currently springtime, the season of growth. Flowers bloomed, birds come back to rebuild their nests, and emotions run high with the temperature. For dragons and hybrids both, the springtime is the most typical time for hunting and learning the ways of the world. That's why the forest is usually crawling with the halflings at this time of the year.

In one particular spot of said forest, a hybrid with hair and scales the color of glittering dirt was crouched on a tree branch, his eyes following the movement of a sheep that had wandered off from a nearby farm.

He sat posed on the branch, waiting patiently, but annoyance still flashed in his eyes as the sheep took its time, not even sensing the presence of the hybrid. Finally, it wandered over just underneath the tree to graze at the grass below. The halfling bared his sharp teeth and wasted no time in jumping down and landing on the sheep's back. It didn't even have time to utter a single 'baa' before he sliced its throat. The sheep fell dead and the hybrid got up to his feet. He checked his leather shirt for blood, then glanced at the almost-set sun.

"Tsk, damn. I wasted too much time on this hunt." He grumbled and gave the dead sheep a light kick.

"I'll say. I thought I was going to fall asleep." The hybrid whirled around, startled, to find a slightly shorter halfling leaning against a tree and smiling brightly, his scales and hair a darker color of brown. He let out a breath when he recognized the newcomer, his spread wings relaxing.

"Antonio, are you spying on me again?"

"Of course not, Lovi. What, a mentor can't observe his student at work?" Antonio’s smile became slightly mocking.

"Bastard, you promised you'd let me do this on my own. And my name is Lovino, not Lovi." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am letting you do this on your own. I didn't interfere in any way." Antonio pushed himself away from the tree. "You didn't even know I was here, and you know how potentially dangerous that could be, Lovi."

"I knew you were there!" Lovino lied. "I just didn't say anything. I was trying to concentrate on the kill, you know!"

"Mmhm, sure. But we can discuss that later. Your hunting, on the other hand…"

"There's nothing wrong with my hunting!"

"Lovi, you've been sitting on that branch for 3 hours, the first two wasted on waiting for the prey to come to you." Antonio sighed. "You are relying too much on the human part of hunting. It's good to be patient, but it's a first come-first serve world. If you wait too long, your prey could be snatched right from under your nose."

"Uh huh." Lovino rolled his eyes, already bored with Antonio’s little lecture. He truthfully liked Antonio, but when he went into teacher mode, it was a huge pain in the ass. Antonio could never grasp his attention in that way. The older man knew that, and when he saw Lovino was losing interest, he felt annoyance bubble up inside of him. However, this time, he knew of ways to keep Lovi in line and he was going to use them whether Lovino liked it or not.

Before the younger hybrid could blink, Antonio ran to him at full speed, wrapped his hands around his neck, and slammed Lovino against a tree. Luckily, his wings had instinctively expanded so they wouldn't get crushed. "Wh-what the hell—!"

"Shh." Antonio loosened his grip slightly and leaned in so they were just about nose to nose. "You're going to listen and listen well, my young pupil. I'm going to make sure this is a lesson you won't forget." He was completely serious about teaching Lovino this, since he wanted to make sure he could fend for himself. Still, he couldn't help himself from using a low and seductive tone, just to make the male melt inside.

"F—fine, but you better make it worth my while." Lovino murmured, his demanding and gruff voice not matching the wide golden eyes filled with anticipation. Antonio chuckled only slightly before he continued.

"As I was saying earlier, you have to be quick and catch your prey by surprise." Before the younger halfling could comment, he leaned in abruptly and kissed him. Lovino responded right away, kissing back, their lips melting against each other heatedly. Antonio gave his 'prey' a quick nip to the lip, earning a gasp. Taking the opportunity, Antonio thrust his forked tongue into Lovino's mouth. For a while, their tongues swirled and rubbed against one another, soft moaning and panting filling the air.

Finally, Antonio pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Lovino tried to lean in and connect their lips again, but stopped when his teacher suddenly pinned him to the tree again, this time by his wrists. The night was already set in, so the only source of light they had was each other's mysterious luminous glow.

"N—next, you have to make sure to keep your prey trapped." Lovino groaned slightly when he felt Antonio's hips grind against his, keeping him tightly pressed against the trunk. Antonio smirked at the reaction. "Cut off movement so they don't struggle as much."

Lovino eyed the man. He could feel both of their erections pressed up together and it felt very good, but he also felt like some weak female. Sometimes, his own lover seemed to forget that he could be just as dominant as him, no matter how many times he had proven it. So, with a sly half smile, he jerked his hips forward, sending a jolt through the hybrid. Antonio gasped in surprise and groaned just as Lovino had.

"B—but struggling is half the fun, i—isn't it Tonio?" Lovino asked breathlessly, thrusting again. Antonio smiled and nodded before leaning in and nibbling at Lovino's neck. "A—ahh!"

"Very true, my love. But you forget the other half of the fun." Antonio sucked and nibbled the man's neck, trailing up to his ear and giving the pointed appendage a flick. "You always go for the kill too soon. It doesn't feel satisfying, especially if you wait hours to finish it off." He murmured into the ear gently. One of his hands freed Lovino's wrist to trail along his waist, gently sliding his shirt up so his claws could trace the soft skin and rough, glowing scales. "You have to savor the taste, the smell, the feeling."

Lovino brought his free hand up to grip at Antonio’s shirt, pressing him closer and bucking his hips almost shamelessly into Antonio's. He was beyond aroused now from all of the electrifying marks left on his neck and the shivers the man's claws sent up his spine. "D—dammit, Toni, s-stop teasing me an-and fuck me already!" he tried to sound demanding but his voice came out as a whimper.

"Mmn~" Antonio growled softly, his fangs grazing Lovino's skin as he trailed his mouth along his jaw and cheeks, leaving soft but passionate kisses all the way back to his lips. "So impatient." Antonio's hand still pinning Lovino’s wrist let go so both hands could focus on slowly sliding Lovino's pants off of his hips, though his glowing green eyes never left the other’s shining golden ones. Lovino almost let him, ready to be taken right there in the forest, but he still had some sense to remember that people pass by at night, as well as the fact that nights here had the tendency to get cold.

"N-not here, you i-idiot." Lovino reached down to stop Antonio's exploring hands. They stared at each other for a moment before Antonio nodded in understanding. Their hands linked together and, side by side, they ran as fast as they could toward a more private location. Their wings beat together in sync. Hybrids can fly, but their wings are too small to fly great distances like dragons, so wings are normally used for speed or flying low to the ground.

Both halflings stumbled over each other, laughing softly in excitement and pausing in their running to share quick and heated kisses until one of them came to their senses and they broke away to continue running. To an onlooker, they'd probably look like newlyweds.

In truth, Lovino and Antonio were both in a love-struck (and very horny) daze, but they thankfully had enough sense to know where to go. They flew deeper into the forest, where trees grew closer together. The increasing darkness made their scales flicker like fireflies.

They finally slowed down at a little stream they had to cross, just a few feet away from their destination: a hidden cave with a low entrance but spacey interior. It was Lovino's; Antonio had his own house (an actual house, not a cave) closer to the mountains just East of here, but he had taken a liking to the younger's cave in comparison to his colder and lonelier estate.

"W-weren't you supposed to teach me to hunt, bastard?" Lovino joked, posed on a stepping stone used to cross the water while he waited for Antonio to catch up. "I think you lost your point somewhere back there, Mr. Mentor."

"Nope, I've told you the basics of it." Antonio chuckled, getting on the same stone and leaning in close to Lovino’s face to breathe. "Besides, the real fun of the hunt is taking the prey home and devouring it." Lovino shuddered and followed as Antonio continued into the cave. Following after each other, they went in through the low entrance and finally just attacked each other.

This time around, Lovino pressed Antonio against a wall to start a wet and ravenous kiss. Growls rumbled in their throats as they fought for control of the kiss, tongues tangling inside each other's mouths. The sound of their clothes being ripped apart echoed in the empty space. Antonio won the battle and switched places so Lovino was against the wall before breaking the kiss and pressing soft pecks to his skin as he made his way down to kneel in front of the younger man. His hands and lips admired the body before him, lithe and soft, built for stealth more than strength. Lovino watched him with lidded eyes, digging his claws into the rock he was leaned back against. His wings were twitching, expanding and contracting. Antonio's wings did the same, with more prominence since his wings weren't trapped against a stone wall.

When it came to sex, dragons were known best to be big and to have a lot of endurance. Males especially can get horny and stay that way for days, taking more than one romp to be satisfied. Hybrids are no different, but with human traits comes a few restrictions and limits. For instance, both men were well-endowed and had a high endurance, but they didn’t hold a candle to the bigger half of their lineage.

Antonio took no time gathering the tip of Lovino's manhood into his mouth, one of his hands sliding along the shaft carefully and retracting his claws. Lovino groaned at the wonderful feeling, his appreciative bursts of noise and the sounds of stone coming loose from his clawing at the wall the only sounds in the cave. "Be careful, love. You'll ruin your claws." Antonio pulled back to murmur softly, flicking his tongue at the tip.

"Unngg, sh-shut up." Lovino groaned, but let his hands relax on the wall and slide into something softer; namely, Antonio's hair. Reacting to the light brushing and scratching at his scalp, Antonio leaned in more to take in the head and shaft, sucking and lapping at it, being careful not to hurt Lovino with his teeth.

"Ahh, T—Tonio!" Lovino cried, his hips snapping forward a few times to make his cock slide in and out of the warm mouth. Antonio gladly obliged to Lovino's desire and began bobbing his head slowly, holding Lovino's hips still so he wouldn't choke him. He even took it all in for a long moment, driving Lovino insane from the feeling of the back of Antonio’s throat and milking some loud expletives from him. One last flick of the tongue at the slit was the hybrid's undoing and he came with Antonio's name rolling off his tongue.

Another thing hybrids typically inherit from their dragon parent is the size of the load. Long story short, Antonio swallowed a lot before he got to lean back to breathe, and there was still some cum dripping out.

"Mmm, delicious." He stood back up and licked his lips teasingly, locking eyes with his partly spent 'prey'. "But I'm not quite satisfied yet." He picked Lovino up in his arms so his legs hooked over his hips and they were face to face. His night vision guided him to a flat stone that he took his lover to and set down on to prepare.

3 wet fingers later and Lovino was ready. He laid forward, ass up in the air and gripping the stone so he would be still. From there, Antonio really exercised his rule to not take up too much time with your prey. Skin slapped against skin as he thrust his dick in and out of the slick and tight hole hard and fast. Lovino's elated moans and cries mixed with Antonio's grunts and heavy breaths. Antonio bent forward so he was pressed to his lover and reached around to rub and pinch his nipples, coaxing out more sounds and curses from the younger hybrid.

The thrusts and grinds began to go faster as Antonio came closer to his peak. Lovino, on the other hand, was already at his hardest, the dick in his ass hitting all the right spots and sending shocks up his spine. "T-Tonio! Fuck! R-right there! Do that a-again!" He demanded over and over again. He figured Antonio wouldn't have long until he was done and he was right. Soon enough, he felt warm fluid filling him up, a strange but arousing feeling. He fidgeted as Antonio pulled back out, though.

Like the loving type of halfling he was, he helped his Lovi stand up and gathered him in his arms to kiss at his face gently. Lovino gladly kissed back, loving the sweeter form of affection, but he was once again very much aroused and that wouldn’t go away with just a few kisses. The kiss became short-lived when Antonio jumped and yelped at the feeling of Lovino's clawless hands grabbing and squeezing his ass suddenly.

"B-bastard, as e-effective as your  _training_ was, I-I still need to put it to the test."

Antonio shuddered as a bare finger tapped and rubbed his hole. "Do you mind?" Lovino whispered gently, his golden eyes unsure at Antonio's reaction. The hybrid nodded in response and reached down to grab Lovino's probing hand and start sucking on his fingers before Lovino reached back down and prepared him.

Once he was ready, Antonio sat on the younger man's lap and slipped his slick cock in. It went slower than before, Lovino letting Antonio have control over the movements before grabbing his hips and bucking his own hips up.

"Oh… ohh God, you feel a-amazing, my love!" Antonio moaned, letting himself bounce on his lap. Their wings wrapped them up as they held each other close and indulged themselves in another long and hard fuck.

They kept at it until Lovino came and even continued until Antonio came once more. When they were both finally finished, they were covered in sweat, completely out of breath, and the scent of their musk filled the air. Lovino pulled out and they settled into a laying position, holding each other and letting their wings relax from their feverish clinging. The first thing they noticed when they were out of the darkness of their wings was the orange-ish light peeking through the entrance and lighting up the cave.

"Wow, we were up all night." Antonio looked at the light, impressed.

"Mmmph, whatever. Let's just rest now and we'll worry about lunch or dinner later." Lovino grumbled, burying his face in Antonio's neck. He chuckled at the action and held his lover, closing his eyes.

They slept the day away and went hunting together for their dinner later on that night. Antonio was also forced to treat Lovino to a new set of clothes in compensation for the favorite outfit he managed to tear to shreds.

 


End file.
